The present invention relates to a combined controlled rate adsorbent and disc drive stabilizing unit in the shape of a computer disc for installation into a computer disc drive to both adsorb water vapor from the carton in which it is packaged and to stabilize it during transit.
By way of background, in the past computer disc drives were shipped with a piece of cardboard in the disc drive to stabilize it in transit, and a separate packet of desiccant was enclosed in the shipping carton to adsorb moisture for preventing damage due to humidity.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is accordingly the objects of the present invention to provide a combined controlled rate adsorbent and disc drive stabilizing unit which is approximately the size of a computer disc so that it can be placed in the disc drive in the position normally occupied by a computer disc, to thereby both stabilize the disc drive and adsorb water vapor from the carton in which the disc drive is stored and transported; which has a controlled rate of water vapor adsorption so that it has a relatively long effective life; which confines any adsorbent dust therein to thereby prevent it from being deposited on the disc drive with which it is stored; and which may have a humidity indicator incorporated thereon for showing its condition. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a combined adsorbent and computer disc drive stabilizing unit for placement into a computer disc drive comprising a self-sustaining member for fitting into a disc drive in the manner of a computer disc, and desiccant means carried by said self-sustaining member.